brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blind Man
The Blind Man is a rare brawler who shoots people with a pistol and he is a near sighted brawler that can see brawlers within the screen and cannot see brawlers outside the screen (oi! everyone is like that). He is a super long ranged brawler with low health. His main attack does normal damage on opponents who are within the range of the screen and deals double damage on opponents who are outside the devices screen. Attack: "Near sighted" pistol He fires a small sized bullet from his pistol that travels very fast and travels super far. The bullet will deal normal damage on opponents who are near to him or far away (not outside the devices screen), and it deals double damage (same bullet) when it hits on the opponents who are not in sight of the players screen due to the distance, opponents who moves to the left or right side and gone out of sight of him will also take double damage although they arent very far from him (less than 8 tiles) which makes opponents has to over-wary about the possible bullet shots on that direction haha. This double damage mechanic is device dependant as the iphone users can see further and ipad users cannot see as far as the iphone users does, so the ipad players are easier to land double damage shots. His bulletss travels 16 tiles, so he cannot damage opponents who are further than 16 tiles away. The determination if that brawler was to take the double damage or not is based on the time when the bullet hits him/her then check if he/she is out of sight of the blind man. This attack is very useful in bounty as he is a long ranged brawler (shorter than the Military Sniper) and prediction shots are very good attacks because there is a chance that an opponent brawler happens to be at the direction of the bullet travels and hits! (double damage) This attack behaves a bit like pipers attack mechanics because of the power increases when it travels further but his attack is only one stages of damage increasement. Not sure how he and his pistol actually works that deals double damage on opponents who are outside of the screen, though i concepted this brawler BUT I STILL DONT KNOW. *Base damage: 200 or 400 *Range: 16 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 600 Super: ... Skins Upgrades *... Trivia *Is 200 or 400 base damage too high? let me know! *This guy probably hard hard counters el primo! *To be honest i dont know if this guy should be blind or not but this shit dosent affects the gameplay. *In landscape this brawler works better since the vertical sight is reduced which means its shorter to get out of the vertical visibility to make the bullet does double damage, however the horizontal direction are all shown but this may not be as major as the vertical directions. *I am not sure the time of his birth, as long as he manages to live until the 21th century then he is considered as a 21th century brawler, however we do not have a solid proof on that. Category:Brawlers Category:Rare Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:Original Concepts